Traditionally, network functions in a telecommunication network can be implemented using proprietary hardware and software that is tightly coupled with the hardware. In one example, a core network in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication system may be implemented by using multiple physical nodes, including a Mobility Management Entity (MME), a Serving Gateway (SGW), and a Packet Data Network Gateway (PDN GW or PGW). A SGW, a PGW, or a combination of both can also be referred to as an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) gateway GW. In another example, a core network in a fifth-generation (5G) network may be implemented by a user plane function (UPF), a session management function (SMF), or an access management function (AMF).